The King and the Wild Child
by babysmurfrock
Summary: I couldn't come up with a better title It started with Gumdramon acting strange when Shoutmon was with Lunamon. The soon both Shoutmon and Gumdramon were acting strange. They were hiding something from the others. ShoutGum fanfic along with slight Shouna (ShoutmonxLunamon) Sorry if the characters are Out of Character that's how I write. The rating might change but it depends
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I noticed there are little to no ShoutGum fanfics, and barely any Shouna fanfics either so i decided to write a ShoutGum fanfic since there are more Shouna than ShoutGum. Sorry for any Grammar mistakes, but anyway I will mostly use the orginal digmon xros wars and hunters with names of places and digimon since that's how I watched the second half of Xros wars and all of Hunters. No flames please, this is actually my first digimon fanfic. ****This story contains Yaoi, which is malexmale, if you don't like it don't read it. This story also contains slight Shouna (ShoutmonxLunamon), in the beginning, for you Shouna fans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if i did I would be making another season of Xros Wars/Hunters**

* * *

It was months after Xros Heart defeated Bagramon and his army and Shoutmon became king of the Digital World; it was also months after they also defeated Quartzmon. It wasn't too long after the defeat of Quartzmon that some of the digimon got to see their partners again along with some of the other Xros Heart team. Tagiru, Taiki, Shoutmon (mostly at the beginning for Shoutmon) and Cutemon not too long ago that Gumdramon was acting strange, especially when Shoutmon was with Lunamon. Soon after Gumdramon started acting strange Gumdramon and Shoutmon both were acting strange, they were hiding something from the others.

Shoutmon and the others, Taiki, Tagiru, Akari, and Zenjirou, where visiting the reborn Disc Zone, which was destroyed months earlier when the Bagra and Blue Flare's armies were fighting causing the zone to collapse from all the shaking, that was no longer old and falling apart to visit Lunamon and the other residents of the Disc Zone to see how they were doing. Cutemon was the first one to notice something was bothering Gumdramon especially when they were currently at the Disc Zone.

Shoutmon was currently talking to Lunamon about when the Bagra and Blue Flare armies were fighting and how Shoutmon and the others tried to save Lunamon's zone. Gumdramon was watching the two friends as the talked, he didn't know why but jealousy bubbled inside of him as he watched Shoutmon and Lunamon.

"Why do I feel jealous whenever Ousama is around Lunamon? D-Do I like Ousama like that way?" Gumdramon asked himself in his thoughts as he blushed a light bright red, that's when Cutemon noticed him blushing.

"What's wrong Gumdramon?" Cutemon asked the purple dragon

"Nothing, leave me alone." Gumdramon mumbled as he continued to watch Shoutmon and Lunamon talking nearby.

"I'm glad you became the Digimon king Shoutmon, and because of you defeating Bagramon the Digital World was reborn, and we finally got our zone back, I can't thank you enough." Lunamon said to Shoutmon

"It was nothing Lunamon; you still have that DigiNoir box I gave you." Shoutmon said when he noticed Lunamon was holding the DigiNoir box, which was still kind of squashed from the time they were trying to defeat Blastmon in the Shinobi Zone and Shoutmon X5B crushed the hut that Lunamon and the other Disc Zone residents were staying, that Shoutmon gave her long ago as he, even though it was barely visible on his red skin, blushed bright red.

"Yeah, like I said, I will keep it forever just to remember you when you're not around." Lunamon said as Shoutmon blushed even more, his blush becoming more visible on his red skin. Gumdramon grumbled under his breath after hearing what Shoutmon and Lunamon were talking about.

"Does Ousama like Lunamon or something?" Gumdramon asked himself in a low mumble but to his dismay, Cutemon heard him

"You're jealous of Lunamon, aren't you Gumdramon?" Cutemon asked smirking as Gumdramon blushed again

"W-What! N-No! I'm not jealous of Lunamon!" Gumdramon shouted at Cutemon, not realizing he shouted a little too loud.

Gumdramon sweat dropped when he realized how loud he had shouted, and everyone that was nearby heard him. Gumdramon face became even redder when he realized that everyone heard what he said. Gumdramon, who was embarrassed, then ran off somewhere into the Disc Zone

"Gumdramon where are you going?!" Tagiru asked shouting to Gumdramon while trying to follow

"Wait Tagiru, I'll go after him." Shoutmon said following after the purple dragon digimon.

Gumdramon kept running through the Disc Zone hoping the others weren't following him, when he looked back he saw Shoutmon running after him.

"Of all the digimon it had to be Ousama, but I thought Tagiru was following me." Gumdramon thought as he kept running not really paying attention to wear he was going until he ran into one of the mountains, knocking him unconscious as Shoutmon ran up to him.

"Gumdramon…" Shoutmon sighed picking up the unconscious digimon carrying him as he started walking back to the others as Gumdramon regain consciousness for a short minute as he muttered something that only Shoutmon heard

"O-Ousama…" Gumdramon weakly muttered before becoming unconscious again

"Was he thinking about me? Why is he…?" Shoutmon thought as his thoughts trailed off; Shoutmon felt the heat rising to his face as he blushed once again. Shoutmon just continued walking back through the Disc Zone to where Lunamon and the others were.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this first chapter, please R&R (Read and Review) should I continue or not (Even though i'm going to continue any way despite anyone's opinion)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter that I just had to finish before I went to sleep. So sorry for anything that is wrong Grammar and Spelling wise, and also if it felt a little bit rushed. I'm tired and i just wanted to finish this.**

* * *

Shoutmon continued carrying the unconscious digimon as he finally got back to the others.

"What happened to Gumdramon?" Cutemon asked

"He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and the next thing I knew he ran into one of the mountains, which knocked him unconscious." Shoutmon explained trying not to laugh as he remembered the scene.

"He and Tagiru really are two peas in a pod." Taiki joked as he laughed

"Yeah we really are…Hey! I don't run into things all the time!" Tagiru shouted

"Well that's true, but half the time when we play basketball you end up unconscious." Yuu smirked

"Shut up!" Tagiru angrily shouted at Yuu

"Maybe Gumdramon should go back into Tagiru's Xros Loader until he recovers while we go to the Shinobi Zone." Taiki suggested

"No! I-I mean, I-I'll w-watch the little trouble maker, i-if you d-don't mind Tagiru." Shoutmon stuttered as he felt his cheeks heat up again as he blushed a barely noticeable bright red.

"It's fine with me, let's go to the Shinobi Zone and get some DigiNoir, I'm hungry." Tagiru said

The 4 humans then opened a portal to the Shinobi Zone as Taiki put Shoutmon, Gumdramon, and Cutemon into his X Loader as they all traveled through the portal and into the Shinobi Zone.

"Hey Taiki let us out," Shoutmon said from the X Loader

"Right, reload." Taiki said as all the digimon came out of the X Loader

"Yay! Let's go get some DigiNoir the Shinobi Zone is one Zone that has the best DigiNoir." Cutemon said as he ran off

"Hey wait for us Cutemon!" Akari shouted running off to catch the pink digimon

"You guys go on ahead; I'll catch up with you guys later after Gumdramon wakes up." Shoutmon said as the others were kind of surprised; even though Shoutmon doesn't eat as much as he used to he would never refuse eating DigiNoir.

"Are you sure Shoutmon?" Taiki asked, still kind of surprised

"Of course, just make sure you guys save us some."

"Alright then we'll see you guys later; don't get into too much trouble okay." Taiki said

"Don't get your hopes up; you can't forget that one of us is the wild child." Shoutmon said

"Well at least try and stay out of trouble,"

"Trouble is bound to happen, especially with the wild child."

"Well that's true, see you later Shoutmon." Taiki said as he ran off to catch up with the others leaving Shoutmon and Gumdramon alone.

As the others left his sight Shoutmon sat down in the shade of a tree. He watched Gumdramon as he, not realizing he was doing it, hugged him closer. As Shoutmon looked at the purple digimon he thought that he looked cute when he was sleeping but then realized what he was doing and thinking as he shook his head; blushing furiously, as he blushed redder than his skin as it was very visible now. What was he thinking? He didn't like Gumdramon that way did he? The questions ran through Shoutmon's thoughts as Gumdramon began to finally wake up.

"What happened?" Gumdramon weakly asked

"You ran into a mountain in the Disc Zone which made you unconscious, we're in the Shinobi Zone right now, the others went to eat DigiNoir." Shoutmon, who was still hugging him close, said

"Ousama!" Gumdramon said as he quickly got up and moved back away from Shoutmon a little, blushing as red as Shoutmon's skin.

"I have a question for you Gumdramon, why are you jealous of Lunamon?" Shoutmon asked, smirking

"W-What a-are you talking about? I'm not jealous of her," Gumdramon protested as he blushed deeper as he crossed him arms and looked away.

"Tell me the truth Gumdramon; you're jealous of Lunamon aren't you? Shoutmon asked still smirking

"I-I'm t-telling you the truth, I-I'm not jealous of Lunamon." Gumdramon stuttered as his blush deepened, if it was possible.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the Shinobi Zone,

"Shoutmon is acting strange; he never turns down good old DigiNoir." Taiki said eating a piece of DigiNoir

"He's obviously worried about Gumdramon; Gumdramon is like a little brother to him so it's not surprising that he is acting stranger than normal." Akari said

"No, it's something different; Gumdramon was acting strange earlier too. He seemed jealous of Lunamon for some reason." Cutemon said taking a bite of his DigiNoir

"Yeah, Shoutmon was just fine until he came back after Gumdramon had run off and ran into that mountain." Tagiru said

"I wonder if something's wrong with him and Gumdramon." Taiki said

Back to Shoutmon and Gumdramon,

"Oh come on Gumdramon, tell me the truth besides I'm getting hungry." Shoutmon whined as he made puppy-dog eyes, which was a rare thing to see from him. Gumdramon felt his face heat up again as his face turned bright red as he gulped even though he found it cute when Shoutmon was like that.

"F-Fine, m-m-maybe I'm jealous of Lunamon just a bit." Gumdramon stuttered, not making eye contact with Shoutmon

"Why are you jealous of Lunamon?" Shoutmon asked, smirking

"W-Well I-I…I don't know," Gumdramon said as he shrugged

"Well you can tell me later Gummy; let's go get some DigiNoir before Tagiru eats it all."

"Ok," Gumdramon said, "Did Ousama just call me Gummy? That sounds like a candy or something that's in the Sweets Zone. Why did he call me Gummy?" Gumdramon thought, blushing red again, as he and Shoutmon went off to find the others as the same question ran through Shoutmon's thoughts

"Why did I call Gumdramon, Gummy? Besides that it was a cute nickname for him after all. What am I saying? First I thought he was cute and now I gave him a cute nickname." Shoutmon thought as he blushed once again.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, please Read and Review as long as the reviews are nice, if you don't have anything nice to say don't read this story or add a comment. Hopefully as this story goes on the chapters will get longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter that I've been working on since late last night and early this morning. I hope you like it, I would've been done sooner but last night I was listening to the owl city song fireflies and for some reason it reminded me of Shoutmon so I spent about 2 hours making a video and putting it on youtube (If you want to find it, just go to Youtube and type in Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion) - Fireflies and it should say by snorksrock) ****I will stop rambling now and get on with the story.**

* * *

"Come on we better hurry before the others eat all the DigiNoir." Shoutmon said walking off in the direction the others had headed in.

Shoutmon then felt someone else's hand grab his, tugging him back a little; he already knew who it was as he looked to Gumdramon, feeling his cheeks growing hotter as he blushed redder than his skin as he quickly looked away, trying to hide his now very visible blush .

"O-Ousama, c-can I-I ask you a question?" Gumdramon asked, his face slightly red

"What is it Gummy?" Shoutmon asked

"D-Do y-you like Lunamon, and I-I don't mean as friends, I'm talking about more than friends?" Gumdramon asked, his cheeks turning redder, the red dragon digimon

"N-No of course not, I only like her as a friend." Shoutmon said, as the blush on his face returned to its visible state, "Is that what you're jealous of; you thought I liked Lunamon?" Shoutmon asked

"W-Well…m-m-maybe," Gumdramon stuttered, his face turning even redder, as he looked away from Shoutmon.

Shoutmon, still holding Gumdramon's hand, knelt down so he was at Gumdramon's level as he put his other hand on Gumdramon's shoulder. Gumdramon then looked at Shoutmon; Shoutmon could tell he was upset.

"You don't have to be jealous Gummy; I only like Lunamon as a friend." Shoutmon said, now realizing what he and Gumdramon were saying. "D-Does G-Gummy like me?" Shoutmon asked in his thoughts, his face now burning a very visible bright red.

"I don't think I've ever seen you blush before Ousama." Gumdramon said smirking as he seen Shoutmon's bright red face turn redder, if it was possible, as Shoutmon looked away; he was obviously embarrassed by this.

"S-Shut up!" Shoutmon shouted, trying not to sound too harsh.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day that you, of all digimon, would be embarrassed Ousama." Gumdramon continued smirking as Shoutmon stood back up and crossed his arms looking away from the purple digimon; he obviously was pouting.

Gumdramon saw that Shoutmon was pouting and tried to hold back his laughter; he found it cute when Shoutmon acted this way.

Meanwhile, wherever Taiki and the others were in the Shinobi Zone

"I wonder what's taking Shoutmon and Gumdramon so long." Taiki said

"I wouldn't worry about them too much Taiki, they'll be fine." Akari said

"Yeah they might show up any minute now." Zenjirou added in

"You might be right Zenjirou; I just hope they aren't in trouble." Taiki said

Back to Shoutmon and Gumdramon,

"Oh come on Ousama, you can't stay like that forever." Gumdramon said to Shoutmon, who was still pouting.

Gumdramon then came up with an idea as he smirked; Gumdramon then tackled Shoutmon as he began to tickle his V-shaped head. Shoutmon couldn't help but to laugh as Gumdramon continued tickling him.

"Gummy…please…stop…it," Shoutmon said between laughs

"Ha, no way, now that I know you ticklish," Gumdramon laughed as he continued tickling Shoutmon

"Quit…it…get…off…of…me," Shoutmon tried to push Gumdramon away so he could catch his breath

Gumdramon then stopped tickling Shoutmon, as he sat next to him, to let him catch his breath as he did the same thing.

"How…did you… know I was…ticklish on my head?" Shoutmon asked breathing in between his words

"Lucky guess…I guess; I never knew you were ticklish there at all, the idea just came to me." Gumdramon said as Shoutmon sat up and blushed once again, looking away

"Maybe we should get going; the others are probably worried sick by now." Shoutmon said, not making eye contact with the purple dragon digimon

"Let them worry, it's not like we are in any danger or anything." Gumdramon said

"You really are a wild child," Shoutmon smiled

"The number one, and only wild child," Gumdramon boasted

"And you can't forget you're the number one trouble maker." Shoutmon smirked

"Yeah I'm the…Hey!" Gumdramon said as he crossed his arms

"You and Tagiru really are two peas in a pod." Shoutmon said laughing

"Now's my chance to tell him," Gumdramon thought as he crawled a bit closer to Shoutmon as he grabbed his hand, "H-Hey O-Ousama," Gumdramon started as his face started turning red again.

"What is it Gummy?" Shoutmon asked, blushing, knowing that Gumdramon was holding his hand

"W-Well…I-I…I-I," Gumdramon stuttered as he tried to say what he wanted to say, his face now bright red

"What is it Gummy?" Shoutmon asked again, squeezing Gumdramon's hand lightly.

Shoutmon then felt a pair of lips on his as his eyes widened, Gumdramon was kissing him. Shoutmon blushed furiously, he was hoping the others wouldn't come back and would find them like this, but he liked the feeling as he kissed Gumdramon back. Both Shoutmon and Gumdramon were unaware that someone was watching them; a small pink digimon with purple headphones and pink scarf as it peeked from behind a tree; it was Cutemon.

"I knew something strange was going on with them, but I never expected something like this." Cutemon said to himself

Gumdramon then broke the kiss, obviously in need of air, as he blushed bright red. Shoutmon's face was the reddest that Gumdramon had ever seen.

"G-Gumdra…G-Gummy," Shoutmon stuttered

"I-I love y-you Ousama," Gumdramon said, blushing furiously now

"You know you don't have to call me that, you can just call me 'Shoutmon'." Shoutmon said

"Oh…well then…I-I love you Shoutmon." Gumdramon said

"I-I love you to Gummy," Shoutmon said smiling as he hugged Gumdramon.

Cutemon, who appeared out from the bushes, smirked looking at the two.

"No wonder you two were acting so strange." Cutemon said smirking as he came up behind Gumdramon and Shoutmon

"Cutemon!" Gumdramon and Shoutmon both shouted, as they both blushed furiously

"H-How long have you been here?" Shoutmon asked

"Y-Yeah a-and how much did you hear?" Gumdramon also asked

"I've heard and seen everything you had said and done; I was right, Gumdramon was jealous of Lunamon." Cutemon said as Gumdramon looked away

"Y-You can't tell anyone about this, not even Akari." Shoutmon said

"I won't, but you guys better hope you don't give it away yourself." Cutemon smirked

"What do you mean?" Gumdramon asked

"Well for one thing you probably shouldn't kiss in public, especially here in the Shinobi Zone since there are Monitamons all around that could be recording you." Cutemon explained

"Oh yeah…I didn't think about that." Shoutmon said as Cutemon started to leave

"Oh and one more thing; you guys know that you are still holding hands right." Cutemon said

Gumdramon and Shoutmon then let go of each other's hand as they looked away from each other, blushing furiously.

"Come on lovebirds, the others are starting to get worried, and I know you are hungry by now." Cutemon said smirking as he started walking

Gumdramon and Shoutmon quickly glanced at each other, then quickly looked away again as they followed Cutemon with their faces still burning bright red.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, i'm finishing up school and I keep getting distracted or i'm procrastinating when I am typing. Onto the few reviews that I have,**

**Guest 5/15/14 chapter 2**

**More! It just so kawaii! XD**

**Me: The story will continue on, and I know right.**

**AlphaDog0001 5/16/14 chapter 3**

**Looks like Shoutmon and Gumdramon are gonna try to not get caught again.**

**Me:They better hope they don't get caught again, or if Cutemon tells anyone *Smirks looking to Gumdramon and Shoutmon***

**Shoutmon: *blushes***

**Gumdramon: *blushes* Cutemon better not tell anyone, or I'll...**

**Me: On with the next review...before Gumdramon blows his top**

**Vhhfs 5/16/14 chapter 1**

**I was wondering if you are gonna change the rating from T to M later on.**

**Me: I'm still thinking about it, I really never written anything M rated...yet *looks to Shoutmon and Gumdramon***

**Shoutmon: Don't you even think about it!**

**Me: Oh come on, you know you two want to do 'it'.**

**Shoutmon&Gumdramon: What!**

**Me: *runs***

**Gumdramon: ****Jacked Hammer!**

******Shoutmon: Rowdy Rocker!**

******Me: *Still running* Alright onto the next review before these two kill me**

******Cd225 5/16/14 Chapter 3**

******Please continue! :D**

**Me: You got it, now if you excuse me I have two angry Digimon chasing me, but before they kill me Disclaimer Time...I'll do this ever few chapters or so.**

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, they belong to Toei Animation...now if you excuse me *keeps running***

**Shoutmon: Get back here you!  
**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter and hope that i'll still be alive for the next on.**

* * *

The three digimon headed off to where the others were located. Shoutmon and Gumdramon were still blushing but not as bad as before; Cutemon tried not to laugh, he'd never seen Shoutmon this embarrassed before.

"I have to agree with Gumdramon, I'd never thought I'd see the day that you would be embarrassed Shoutmon." Cutemon said as he laughed

"W-Whatever," Shoutmon said, feeling his face heat up again

"By the way, Gummy is such a cute nickname for you Gumdramon." Cutemon said

"D-Don't call me Gummy!" Gumdramon exclaimed his face turning bright red again

"Let me guess; only Shoutmon can call you that right?" Cutemon asked as Gumdramon nodded his head

"Hey Ousa-I mean Shoutmon, how did you come with the nickname 'Gummy' anyway?" Gumdramon asked

"I don't know, it just kind of came to me." Shoutmon shrugged

"Aren't you going to give him one Gumdramon?" Cutemon asked

"What do you mean?" Gumdramon replied with a question

"Aren't you going to give Shoutmon a nickname too?" Cutemon asked

"O-Oh…well…um…yeah," Gumdramon stuttered

"What is it then?" Cutemon asked

"W-Well the first thing that came to my mind was…um…S-Shouto." Gumdramon said

"I think that's the perfect nickname for Shoutmon." Cutemon said smirking; he looked to Shoutmon to find that his face turned bright red again.

"Y-Yeah…Shouto…I like that nickname, how about you Ousama?" Gumdramon said looking to Shoutmon, who blushed a deeper red.

"Y-Yeah I-I like it," Shoutmon stammered

"Come on Gummy and Shouto, you guys better hurry before the others eat all the DigiNoir." Cutemon said

"Don't call me that!" Both Shoutmon and Gumdramon shouted, their faces burning bright red as Cutemon giggled.

The three digimon finally arrived to where the others were located.

"Hey Taiki, I found Shoutmon and Gumdramon." Cutemon said running up to Taiki and the others

"Where have you two been?" Tagiru asked

"While I was waiting for Gumdramon to wake up, I guess I kind of dozed off." Shoutmon lied

"But wouldn't Gumdramon would've woken you up once he woke up?" Tagiru asked

"W-Well I did wake up but I decided to let Ousama sleep for a bit until Cutemon found us. Right Cutemon?" Gumdramon said

Oh how Cutemon wanted to tell the others what really happened, but when he was about to say something he received glares from both Gumdramon and Shoutmon.

"Y-Yeah that's right," Cutemon answered smiling a fake smile; he never had lied before.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry, you left us some DigiNoir right." Shoutmon said

"It's been a while since I've heard you say that Shoutmon." Taiki said handing Shoutmon two boxes of DigiNoir.

Shoutmon then handed Gumdramon a box of DigiNoir as he smiled; Gumdramon blushed slightly grabbing the DigiNoir box from Shoutmon as he looked down, trying to hide his slightly red face.

"Thanks…Shouto," Gumdramon thanked, whispering Shoutmon's nickname to where only Shoutmon could hear

"You're welcome…Gummy," Shoutmon said, also whispering Gumdramon's nickname to where only Gumdramon could hear, as he blushed slightly also.

"Hey Taiki, I don't think what Gumdramon and Shoutmon said about Shoutmon falling asleep and Gumdramon just letting him is true. I think they are hiding something and they don't want us to know. Cutemon probably knows what happened, but Shoutmon and Gumdramon are keeping him from telling us; I could tell Cutemon was lying because of that smile he had when Gumdramon said that Cutemon found him and Shoutmon." Yuu whispered to Taiki as Shoutmon and Gumdramon, sitting down on the ground next to each other, ate the DigiNoir.

"I think your right Yuu, but I have a feeling they have a reason for not telling us because of something that happened." Taiki whispered back

"What do you think happened?" Akari asked in a whisper

"I don't know for sure, but I know Cutemon knows what happened, and I think we'll find out soon." Yuu said in a whisper looking to Gumdramon and Shoutmon as they happily ate the DigiNoir.

"I bet I can eat more DigiNoir than you Ousama." Gumdramon said smirking

"I bet that you couldn't even if you tried." Shoutmon replied

"Alright then, let's see if I can eat more than you Ousama."

"Ok, first one to barf loses."

Taiki couldn't help but to smile, hearing Shoutmon's last sentence; the old Shoutmon was back. Ever since Shoutmon became the Digimon King he didn't eat as much as he used to like in the days before becoming the Digimon King. A little while later Shoutmon and Gumdramon, because of all the DigiNoir they ate, had fallen asleep. That's when Akari and Yuu decided to ask Cutemon of what really happened earlier

"Hey Cutemon?" Akari started

"Yeah,"

"Do you know what really happened earlier with Shoutmon and Gumdramon?" Yuu asked

"They told you what happened already, Shoutmon had fallen asleep and Gumdramon let him until I found them." Cutemon said

"You know you're lying Cutemon, why don't you want to tell us what really happen? You know you want to, I can tell by the look in your eyes." Yuu asked again

"Yeah come on Cutemon," Akari said

Cutemon did want to tell Akari and Yuu but he promised Gumdramon and Shoutmon he wouldn't tell.

"I-I can't…I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone." Cutemon said

"We'll keep it a secret, whatever it is Cutemon, besides it can't be that bad." Akari said

"O-Ok f-fine I'll tell you what happened! Shoutmon and Gumdramon…" Cutemon said as he whispered into Akari's and Yuu's ears.

"Are you serious Cutemon?!" Akari asked

"Yes…they even gave each other nicknames; Gumdramon's nickname is Gummy and Shoutmon's nickname is Shouto, but they don't like it when other people call them that, they only like each other call them by their nicknames; I have to admit though, it's kind of funny seeing their faces turning bright red, especially Shoutmon's." Cutemon explained

"So that's why they were acting strange, and that's why they didn't tell us." Yuu said

"Yes, but you have to promise that you won't tell them I told you. If they find out I told you they'll kill me." Cutemon said

"We won't tell them Cutemon, we promise, right Yuu?" Akari said looking to Yuu

"Right, we won't tell them," Yuu said

"Also don't tell the others, especially Taiki and Tagiru." Cutemon said

"We won't Cutemon; we'll let them find out on their own." Akari said patting Cutemon on the head

Cutemon then looked over to the two sleeping digimon sleeping peacefully side by side; he was hoping Akari and Yuu would keep their promise not to tell anyone about Shoutmon and Gumdramon falling in love with each other.

* * *

**Me: I seemed to have lost Gumdramon and Shoutmon for now, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review and hope i'll still be alive for the next chapter**

**Gumdramon: I found her Shouto!**

**Shoutmon: Thanks Gummy!**

**Me: Aww you two and your nicknames**

**Gumdramon: S-Shut Up!  
**

**Shoutmon: Yeah, and get back here. Rock Damashī!**

**Me: *Runs again avoding the fireball music notes* Later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I apparently survived and I am back with the next chapter**

**Gumdramon: You just got lucky**

**Shoutmon: Yeah very lucky**

**Me: What it's not my fault...anyway onto the story**

* * *

About an hour later Gumdramon woke up as he stretched his arms as he looked to Shoutmon, who was still asleep, and smiled.

"I never knew Shouto could look so cute when he's sleeping." Gumdramon thought, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Shoutmon quietly mumbling something in his sleep as Gumdramon listened

"You're…my…Gummy…Gumdramon," Shoutmon mumbled in his sleep as Gumdramon's face turned red again

Gumdramon then looked around in all directions to make sure none of the others were watching. When Gumdramon was sure no one was looking he leaned closer and kissed Shoutmon on his cheek; Shoutmon woke up because of this. Shoutmon felt something touch his cheek as he woke up; he then looked over to see Gumdramon kissing his cheek as he felt his face turning red again.

Gumdramon, as he kissed the now awake Shoutmon on the cheek, felt something hot while kissing Shoutmon. When Gumdramon pulled away from Shoutmon's cheek he saw that Shoutmon's face was bright red.

"Gummyy," Shoutmon quietly whined

"It's ok Shouto nobody saw me, though I do find it cute when you whine." Gumdramon said smirking as Shoutmon blushed deeper

Shoutmon then quickly looked around, making sure nobody was watching, and then he grabbed Gumdramon by his red vest and kissed him on the lips. Gumdramon's eyes widen in surprise as Shoutmon kissed him; he decided to enjoy the kiss while it lasted until Shoutmon broke the kiss with a smirk on his face.

"Shoutoo…what was that for?" Gumdramon asked in a whiney tone

"Who's the one whining now Gummy?" Shoutmon asked smirking as Gumdramon blushed a bright red

"S-Shut up!" Gumdramon said

"What are you going to do?" Shoutmon teasingly asked; smirking

"I…I'll tell everyone about us being together." Gumdramon smirked

"You wouldn't,"

"Yes I will," Gumdramon said looking like he was about to shout out, "Hey everybody, Shoutmon and I are going out!" but Shoutmon covered his mouth before he could say anything

"Don't you even think about saying it Gummy."

"I was just kidding Shouto, you really expect me to tell everyone."

"You two really are cute together," A voice said

Gumdramon and Shoutmon both looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw that it was Cutemon; he had a smirk on his face. Gumdramon and Shoutmon then blushed furiously as they looked away from Cutemon.

"Why don't you just say that again a lot louder so everyone in the Shinobi Zone could hear?" Gumdramon said sarcastically

"Don't give him any ideas Gummy," Shoutmon said

Shoutmon and Gumdramon were unaware that Akari and Yuu were hiding in the bushes behind them, as they watched them, until Akari accidently said something out loud.

"Aww Cutemon was right, Gummy and Shouto are cute nicknames for Gumdramon and Shoutmon. Don't you think so Yuu?" Akari said

"Be quiet or they'll here you Akari," Yuu said

"A-Akari!" Shoutmon shouted

"Y-Yuu!" Gumdramon also shouted

"Uh oh," Cutemon whispered to himself

"H-How l-long have you two been there?" Shoutmon asked, blushing furiously along with Gumdramon

"Long enough to know that you two really are cute together," Akari said as Shoutmon and Gumdramon continued to blush furiously

"H-How d-did you find out that we…Cutemon!" Shoutmon asked then looked to Cutemon who smiled sheepishly before running off

"Cutemon told them, get back here you little…" Gumdramon angrily said running after the pink digimon, following him into the forest of the Shinobi Zone

"I better follow them; they might get themselves into trouble." Shoutmon sighed as he started walking off in the direction Cutemon and Gumdramon ran off in

"Wait Shoutmon, before you go after them!" Akari shouted to Shoutmon as he stopped

"What is it?" Shoutmon asked

"I just wanted to say that it's not Cutemon's fault that he told us, we kind of forced him to tell Yuu and I. We're sorry for forcing Cutemon to tell us Shoutmon." Akari said

"Yeah, I knew he wanted to tell but he knew that he shouldn't have, he probably feels guilty now; Sorry Shoutmon," Yuu said

"It's ok guys, now if you'll excuse me I have to go find Cutemon and Gummy before they go to far." Shoutmon said as he ran off into the forest.

Not too far ahead, Gumdramon was still chasing Cutemon through the trees of the forest. As Cutemon ran he ran over a small hole in the ground, not really knowing it was there, as he kept running as he disappeared from Gumdramon's sight, but Gumdramon, not aware of the hole either, stepped right into the hole causing him to not only trip but also hurt his ankle too. When Gumdramon tried to get up and keep running after Cutemon, but he couldn't as pain shot through his foot.

"Ouch…I almost had him, but because of this stupid hole I lost him." Gumdramon said as pain shot through his foot once again as he tried to hold back his tears; he was not going to cry.

Just then Shoutmon came up behind him as Shoutmon ran towards him,

"Gummy!" Shoutmon shouted running towards Gumdramon

"S-Shouto," Gumdramon said trying to stand up, but his ankle wouldn't let him

"Gummy are you okay?" Shoutmon asked

"Does it look like I'm okay to you?!" Gumdramon angrily asked, but sighed when he saw the hurt look in Shoutmon's eyes, "I'm sorry Shouto; I didn't mean to say it like that." Gumdramon said

"It's ok Gummy, now tell me what happened." Shoutmon said

"Well I was chasing Cutemon, and I almost had him, until I stepped into that stupid hole and tripped, along with hurting my ankle." Gumdramon said letting a few tears roll down his face as he sniffled

"Can you stand up?" Shoutmon asked as Gumdramon shook his head

"No, and this wouldn't of happened if Cutemon never told Akari and-," Gumdramon said, as a few more tears rolled down his face, but Shoutmon cut him off

"It wasn't Cutemon's fault Gummy," Shoutmon said

"What do you mean 'it wasn't his fault' Cutemon was the one that told them?" Gumdramon asked

"Yeah he told them, but Akari and Yuu forced him to tell them." Shoutmon explained

Meanwhile not too far away from Shoutmon and Gumdramon, Cutemon had stopped as he rested for a moment

"What happened to Gumdramon, he usually catches me by now? Did something happen to him?" Cutemon asked himself

Cutemon then realized something, he actually didn't look but he knew that the last thing he heard was someone falling. Cutemon then started heading back to where he heard something, or someone fall. When Cutemon finally found the spot he saw Shoutmon and Gumdramon, he also saw that Gumdramon was holding his ankle like he hurt it or something.

"Did Gumdramon fall and hurt his ankle when he was chasing me? Is that what I heard fall, was it Gumdramon? Is Gumdramon actually crying?" The questions ran through Cutemon's head as he watched Shoutmon and Gumdramon

"Come on Gummy, I'll help you get back to the others." Shoutmon said as he carried Gumdramon on his back

"Wait let's find Cutemon first Shouto." Gumdramon said

"You're right let's find him first so he doesn't get into any trouble." Shoutmon said

"You guys don't have to look for me, I'm right here." Cutemon said coming out of hiding and into view of the two digimon

"Cutemon there you are; listen I'm sorry I blamed you for telling Akari and Yuu, Shoutmon told me the whole thing after Akari and Yuu told him." Gumdramon said

"No, I'm sorry just because of me you hurt you ankle; I can heal it for you if you'd like me too." Cutemon said

"Uh…sure Cutemon, besides I don't think Shouto wants to carry me around all the time." Gumdramon said as Shoutmon put Gummy down

"I actually wouldn't mind carrying you around Gummy." Shoutmon said as Cutemon healed Gumdramon's injured ankle

"There, is that better Gumdramon?" Cutemon asked

"Yeah, thanks Cutemon," Gumdramon said

"Come on guys, let's get back before the others start to worry again. Gummy what are you doing?" Shoutmon said as he started walking until he felt someone jump on his back; it was Gumdramon

"Hey you said you wouldn't mind carrying me around." Gumdramon said

"Fine, but no tickling me," Shoutmon said

"Aww Shoutoo, why not it's funny seeing you laugh?" Gumdramon teasingly asked in a whiney tone as he tickled Shoutmon a little causing him to giggle.

"Gummy stop it," Shoutmon said trying not to laugh as Gumdramon kept tickling him.

"I've said it once and I'm going to say it again, you two are so cute together. Gummy has you acting in a way that I've never seen you act before Shouto." Cutemon said, purposely saying their nicknames

"Don't call me that!" Shoutmon and Gumdramon shouted like they'd done before, blushing furiously

"Yeah, yeah I know…Gummy and Shouto." Cutemon said smirking

"Would you stop that?!" Shoutmon shouted

"I swear if you call me Gummy one more time…" Gumdramon said

"Gummy…" Cutemon happily said as he giggled

"Alright that's it get back here!" Gumdramon shouted chasing Cutemon again as he ran; Shoutmon just shook his head as he followed after the two digimon.

* * *

**Me: Well there you have it, i hope you liked this chapter please R&R**

**Gumdramon: I swear I'm going to kill Cutemon**

**Me: Calm down Gumdramon or you don't get any DigiNoir**

**Gumdramon: Ok I will, where's the DigiNoir I'm hungry**

**Me: *hands Gumdramon a box of DigiNoir***

**Gumdramon: Yay! *Eats the DigiNoir***


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Sorry for the very looooong wait, I was procratinating plus I was trying to find a low price to buy Digimon World Dusk and Dawn for my DS, i'm only getting Dusk right now and it should arrive between Wednesday and June 10 anyway onto the reviews before I pass out from exhaustion. It's freaking 4:16 in the morning and I just had to finish this, but sleep can wait.**

**Flaming KitKat 5/23/14 Chapter 5  
**

**"Hey shoutmon and gumdramon, guess what I have." *Pulls out a T.V. playing a recording of shoutmon and gumdramon when they were acting like a couple.* "Just wait till everyone else sees."*smirk's like the devil***

**Me: I'll take that, just for safe keeping in case some digimon *cough* Shoutmon and Gumdramon *cough* get on my bad side**

**Shoutmon: *blushes furiously* How the heck did you get that**

**Me: Did you forget you guys were in the Shinobi Zone; there are Monitamon everywhere?**

**Gumdramon: *blushes furiously* Dammit I forgot about the Monitamon, remind me to kill them all**

**Me: It doesn't matter, I have the tape of the recording *waves a video tape that's labeled Shoutmon and Gumdramon acting like a couple* and I could show it to the entire Digital World but I'm going to be nice...today as long as you stay on my good side. That means no killing anyone, Gumdramon, until this stories over, after that I don't care as long as it's not me got it?**

**Shoutmon&Gumdramon: *gulps* Got it**

**Me: Now onto the next review**

**NightOwl2014 5/23/14 Chapter 5**

**I wonder what they are gonna do next. ;)  
P.S: any updates?**

**Me: You shall find out, and update wise besides chapter updates, which another chapter will hopefully be up this week, the rating is staying the same as of right now but maybe once I finish this story I might make a sequel that will be rated higher. Don't you two say one word, I just want to finish these reviews and get on with the story so I can go to bed, it's going on 4:34 *Looks to Gumdramon and Shoutmon* Onto the next review**

**Jul 5/25/14 Chapter 1**

**I love it (Could I say anything more ? DD)**

**Me: I'm glad you like the story. Now it's Disclaimer time and since i'm too tired to do it Gumdramon you do it and I don't want to here any complaining**

**Gumdramon: Fine, Us Digimon belong to Toei Animation...yada, yada, yada, and she doesn't *Points to me**whispers* Thank god**

**Me: What was that?!**

**Gumdramon: Nothing**

**Me: You're lucky I'm tired, now on with the story**

* * *

Gumdramon was still chasing Cutemon as they ended up back where the others were; Shoutmon followed them as he walked behind them until he stopped next to Yuu and Akari. Shoutmon watched as Gumdramon continued chasing Cutemon around.

"Why is Gumdramon chasing Cutemon?" Akari asked

"Cutemon called Gummy by his nickname," Shoutmon said

"What's wrong with that? You call Gumdramon by his nickname, but he's not chasing you." Yuu said

"Well that's only because me and Gummy are…w-well y-you know what I'm talking about…a-and he doesn't mind me calling him G-Gummy." Shoutmon said as his face turned bright red.

"Let me guess, you don't mind Gumdramon calling you by your nickname, Shouto, but you don't want anyone else to call you that right?" Yuu asked smirking

"Y-Yeah," Shoutmon stuttered blushing more

"Will Cutemon be alright?" Akari asked

"Yeah, he'll be fine Gummy will wear himself out in another few minutes or so." Shoutmon said as he looked to Gumdramon and Cutemon.

Shoutmon was right, after about 5 more minutes Gumdramon gave up chasing Cutemon as he lied on the ground from exhaustion.

"Are you okay Gummy?" Shoutmon asked

"Of course…I am Shouto…I'm just…a little tired." Gumdramon said in between breaths

"I didn't think you ever got tired as long as you were chasing me for." Cutemon said

"You were just lucky, next time I'll definitely catch you." Gumdramon said

"Yeah, whatever you say…Gummy," Cutemon said smirking

"S-Shut up! Don't call me that Tagiru might hear you." Gumdramon said

"Tagiru might hear him what, call you Gummy?" Tagiru asked smirking

"T-Tagiru! How long have you been there?!" Gumdramon shouted as he looked behind him to find Tagiru standing there as his face turned bright red.

"Long enough to figure out your nickname was Gummy and Shoutmon's is Shouto." Tagiru said as Gumdramon and Shoutmon blushed furiously

"Aren't they such cute nicknames for them?" Cutemon asked

"Shut up Cutemon!" Gumdramon shouted

"It looks like Gummy's turning red." Tagiru teased

"Am not!" Gumdramon said looking down, trying to hide his bright red face

"He's not the only one Tagiru." Cutemon said as he smirked looking to Shoutmon, who continued to blush furiously.

"Shoutmon too, I didn't think he could considering he's already red but…hey your right Cutemon his face is redder than he is." Tagiru said as he looked at Shoutmon, who also looked down trying to hide his bright red face too.

"Shut up Tagiru!" Shoutmon said

"How did you two end up with those nicknames anyway?" Tagiru asked but neither Gumdramon nor Shoutmon said a word.

"They gave each other those nicknames," Cutemon said; receiving glares from the two digimon

"Hey Gumdramon can I ask you something?" Tagiru asked the purple dragon digimon

"What is it?" Gumdramon asked as Tagiru whispered his question into Gumdramon's ear as nobody else heard Tagiru.

"Is Shoutmon your boyfriend Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked in a whisper to Gumdramon; Gumdramon's face was pale after hearing this

"W-What! N-No!" Gumdramon shouted stuttering, his face turning bright red once again

"Then why is your face turning red again?" Tagiru asked Gumdramon in a whisper but Gumdramon didn't answer, "Besides why would you two give each other nicknames; don't you usually call Shoutmon 'Ousama'?" Tagiru asked again

"Yeah so what I don't have to call him Ousama all the time, besides I like calling him Shouto; that doesn't mean he is my boyfriend." Gumdramon whispered back to Tagiru

"Oh come on Gumdramon, admit it," Tagiru said

"No!" Gumdramon shouted back his face turning redder

"You're turning redder Gumdramon; just admit it and I'll leave you alone." Tagiru said smirking

"F-Fine I-I admit it, S-Shouto's my boyfriend," Gumdramon said blushing furiously looking away from Tagiru, who was still smirking

"Was that so hard?" Tagiru asked as Gumdramon looked away crossing his arms

"Yes, on the account of we were trying to keep it a secret, but it's not really a secret anymore since you, Akari, and Yuu already know about it along with Cutemon too." Gumdramon said crossing his arms

"So that's why you and Shoutmon were acting so strange." Tagiru said

"W-Whatever," Gumdramon said

"Just wait until I tell Taiki about this." Tagiru said as he ran off to find Taiki

"No wait Tagiru!" Gumdramon shouted but it was a little too late Tagiru was gone

"Great, now he's going to tell Taiki." Shoutmon said

"Does it really matter, almost everyone knows already?" Gumdramon said

"Yeah I guess you're right Gummy," Shoutmon said

"It's not that bad you guys, we probably would've found out eventually; even if we didn't force Cutemon to tell us." Akari said

"Well that is true," Shoutmon said

Meanwhile Tagiru had found Taiki

"Hey Taiki guess what," Tagiru said running up to Taiki

"What is it Tagiru, and where is everyone?" Taiki asked

"I have something to tell you, it's about Shoutmon and Gumdramon." Tagiru said

"What is it? Are they ok?" Taiki asked

"Yeah they're fine, don't worry so much Taiki." Tagiru answered

"Then what is it?" Taiki asked again

"Shoutmon and Gumdramon are together; they're boyfriends now." Tagiru said to Taiki as his eyes widen in shock

"What! Are you serious Tagiru? How do you know?" Taiki asked in shock

"I'm serious, Gumdramon even admitted it." Tagiru said

"Well I want to ask them myself, where are they?" Taiki said

"They're over here, I'll show you." Tagiru said as he led Taiki to the others

Meanwhile,

"I've been meaning to ask you guys, how did you two end up falling in love with each other?" Akari asked

"W-Well I-I guess we were both hinting towards it but didn't realize it until Gummy asked me if I liked, as in more than friends, Lunamon and then…Gummy…kissed me." Shoutmon explained; his face, along with Gumdramon's, turning bright red once again

"Not only that, I found out that Shouto is ticklish; Cutemon even knows." Gumdramon said smirking as he looked to Shoutmon

"D-Don't you even think about doing it Gummy." Shoutmon said backing away from Gumdramon a bit but stopped when he bumped into something as he looked to find Cutemon behind him; he was smirking also and Shoutmon knew what that meant

The next thing Shoutmon knew was that Gumdramon and Cutemon tackled him to the ground as they both tickled his V-crest. Shoutmon couldn't help but to laugh as he tried to stop Gumdramon and Cutemon.

"Gummy…Cutemon…stop that…quit it…" Shoutmon said in between his laughing and giggling but Gumdramon and Cutemon ignored him as they kept tickling him

After about a minute Gumdramon and Cutemon stopped tickling Shoutmon as they let him catch his breath; he had never laughed that much. Just then Tagiru and Taiki showed up as Taiki came up next to Shoutmon

"Hey Shoutmon, is it true? Are you and Gumdramon boyfriends now?" Taiki asked Shoutmon as he, along with Gumdramon again, blushed furiously

"Uh…y-yeah," Shoutmon stuttered as his face turned redder, if it was even possible now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Taiki asked

"Well wouldn't it of been kind of weird if me and Gumdramon, just out of nowhere, came up to you and Tagiru and said that we were boyfriends?" Shoutmon answered by asking a question

"It doesn't really matter now Shouto, everyone knows now, even Zenjirou knows now since Yuu just told him." Gumdramon said as he held Shoutmon's hand leaning in a little closer

"G-Gummy, n-not now, n-not while everyone is watching," Shoutmon stuttered

" Let them watch," Gumdramon said smirking as he leaned in closer and kissed Shoutmon

* * *

**Me: Well aren't they so cute together**

**Shoutmon&Gumdramon: *blushes furiously* Shut up!**

**Me: Not so loud it's 4:42 in the morning, go to bed, because that's where I'm heading. Later guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the very long wait, My cousin cracked my laptop screen but I manged to save the files that I wanted including all my fanfiction chapters so I manged to save this chapter and now I'm typing this on my IPad since after I saved my files to the other computer in my house that my family shares I just uploaded the story to my Doc Manger and been working on it ever since, and also I've been procrastinating and I kind of forgot what I was going to type ever since my cousin cracked my screen. Now on with the reviews that I have,**

**VC 5/26/14 Chapter 6**

**And so, Shoutmon and Gumdramon's secret has been exposed to everyone. YOLO!**

**Me: Yep, I don't think they really care anymore but I'm still keeping that video tape.**

**Gumdramon: Why, everyone knows by now? Can't you just destroy that thing now?**

**Me: No, onto the next review **

**Claradu92 5/26/14 Chapter 5**

**Ha ha ha !  
I hope you are having fun making Cutemon this nosy X'D !**

**Me: Yeah, it's fun alright and I don't think Cutemon minds**

**Cutemon: Of course not, I kind of like it**

**MLG 5/31/14 Chapter 1  
**

**Updates?**

**Me: The update has arrived, now for the disclaimer **

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, they belong to Toei Animation **

**Cutemon: I kind of wish you did own us, because then I could spy of Shoutmon and Gumdramon all the time**

**Gumdramon: Shut up Cutemon!**

**Shoutmon: Just let him be Gummy, he's only kidding**

**Me: *Giggles* Ok on with the story, and to let you know; this is the last chapter of the story.**

* * *

Shoutmon's face turned bright red, as Gumdramon kissed him, knowing that everyone was watching them.

"Aww isn't that cute!" Akari cooed

"I told you that those were cute together." Cutemon said

The boys, however, didn't say a word as they were surprised by this, except for Yuu who had seen them before, as they watched the two Digimon. Shoutmon, his face still bright red, then grabbed Gumdramon's face pulling him a little closer as he kissed him back. Gumdramon then felt his face starting to heat up also as he blushed. Gumdramon then broke the kiss; obviously they both were in need of air as he looked to Shoutmon, who just smiled warmly, as they both blushed.

"Shouto and Gummy sitting in a tree..." Cutemon teased as he smirked

"Shut up Cutemon!" Shoutmon and Gumdramon shouted as their faces turned redder

"I never seen Shoutmon's face that red before," Taiki said smirking

"You should've seen how red their faces were when they kissed for the first time." Cutemon said as the two digimon glared at him

"How would you know that Cutemon?" Tagiru asked

"I saw them earlier today, while you guys were eating DigiNoir; I went to see why Shoutmon and Gumdramon were acting strange. You should've seen them; I never heard Gumdramon stutter that much or seen their faces that red, it was funny." Cutemon explained, giggling

"Alright that's it! Get back here you little..." Gumdramon said as he began to chase Cutemon once again

"Be careful Gummy," Shoutmon said to Gumdramon

"Yeah Gummy, you don't want to fall and hurt yourself again, and maybe even start crying again." Cutemon said as he kept running

After hearing Cutemon, Gumdramon stopped chasing him as he blushed.

"What, Gumdramon was crying?!" Tagiru asked, surprised

"I-I w-wasn't crying, I-I just had something in my eyes." Gumdramon denied as his face turned redder

"Yeah, it's called tears," Cutemon teased as Gumdramon glared at him

"Why were you crying Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked

"I wasn't crying! I-I just hurt my ankle when I fell, and I probably got dirt or something in my eye." Gumdramon said

"Well then a lot of dirt must have gotten into your eyes Gummy." Cutemon said smirking

"Would you stop calling me Gummy?!" Gumdramon shouted

"Why should I? You let Shoutmon call you Gummy." Cutemon said

"W-Well, S-Shouto calling me that is different since he was the one who came up with that nickname for me. That's also the same for Shouto, because I gave him that nickname." Gumdramon explained blushing slightly

"I always thought Shoutmon liked Lunamon since he did give her his DigiNoir as a gift to her." Zenjirou said

"Like I told Gummy, I only like her as a friend." Shoutmon said

"That was the reason why Gumdramon was jealous of Lunamon earlier; he thought Shoutmon liked Lunamon." Cutemon said smirking

"I-I wasn't jealous of Lunamon!" Gumdramon shouted

"That's not what you told Shoutmon," Cutemon said, still smirking

"O-Ok f-fine, maybe I was jealous of Lunamon a little bit." Gumdramon said blushing slightly

"How do you know what Gumdramon told Shoutmon?" Zenjirou asked Cutemon

"I was spying on them and I heard everything they said." Cutemon answered

"I thought you were with us the whole time." Zenjirou said

"I was with you for a bit, but after I said that "Gumdramon seemed jealous of Lunamon" I actually went to investigate." Cutemon said thinking back when they were all talking about Shoutmon and Gumdramon.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"No, it's something different; Gumdramon was acting strange earlier too. He seemed jealous of Lunamon for some reason." Cutemon said as he took a bite of his DigiNoir

"Yeah, Shoutmon was just fine until he came back after Gumdramon had run off and ran into that mountain." Tagiru said

Cutemon then, while the others weren't paying attention started slowly walking in the direction that they had came from as he heard what Taiki had said.

"I wonder if something's wrong with him and Gumdramon." Taiki said as Cutemon had gotten a good distance away from the others sight as he ran off in the direction that Shoutmon and Gumdramon were in.

Cutemon ran for a bit, but when he got close to where Shoutmon and Gumdramon were located he hid behind the trees as he had gotten closer so he could not only see them but also hear them without being seen or heard himself.

After about a minute of walking he saw Shoutmon and Gumdramon as he watched them from behind a tree that was closest to them as he watched and listened quietly. He didn't hear the last thing Shoutmon said and couldn't see what he was doing since Shoutmon wasn't facing his direction, but Cutemon knew he did something since he saw Gumdramon's face turn bright red.

"I wonder what Shoutmon did to make Gumdramon blush." Cutemon said to himself in his thoughts as he heard Gumdramon say something.

"F-Fine, m-m-maybe I'm jealous of Lunamon just a bit." Gumdramon stuttered, Cutemon could tell Gumdramon was obviously embarrassed since he wasn't looking at Shoutmon when he said that.

"Why are you jealous of Lunamon?" Cutemon heard Shoutmon ask

"W-Well I-I...I don't know," Gumdramon answered as he shrugged

Cutemon knew that Gumdramon was lying, he knew why he was jealous and so did Cutemon; Gumdramon thought Shoutmon liked Lunamon. Cutemon still wondered why Gumdramon was jealous of Lunamon for that reason as he continued listening to the two digimon.

"Well you can tell me later Gummy; let's go get some DigiNoir before Tagiru eats it all." Shoutmon said

"Did Shoutmon just call Gumdramon, Gummy? I never thought that Shoutmon could come up with such a cute nickname." Cutemon said in his thoughts, trying not to laugh, as he saw Gumdramon's reaction to Shoutmon calling him by that nickname.

Cutemon saw that Gumdramon was blushing again, and he even saw Shoutmon blushing; that was a first. Cutemon tried not to laugh, seeing both of their reactions, as they both blushed; Cutemon then realized something.

"I think Gummy and Shoutmon are in love with each other but they haven't realized it yet." Cutemon said, sniggering,as he continued watching the two digimon.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"That's not only how I know what Gumdramon said to Shoutmon, but I also found out about Gumdramon and Shoutmon's nicknames, which are Gummy and Shouto, and also that Shoutmon is ticklish." Cutemon said smirking as Shoutmon and Gumdramon blushed again

"Gummy and Shouto," Taiki said smirking as he looked to the two digimon

Both Shoutmon and Gumdramon blushed deeper as Shoutmon covered his face with his hand while Gumdramon just looked down; they were obviously not going to get everyone to stop calling them by their nicknames.

"They're both turning redder," Tagiru teased

"No We're Not!" Shoutmon and Gumdramon both shouted, glaring at Tagiru, as everyone could now see both of their faces which were still burning bright red. The others couldn't help but to laugh, they found it funny to see both of them so flustered. Tagiru then thought of something, it was something that would definitely make Shoutmon and Gumdramon even more embarrassed, as he walked towards the two as he smirked.

"Hey I want to tell you guys something." Tagiru said

"What is it now Tagiru?" Gumdramon asked

Tagiru then whispered what he wanted to tell the two as the two digimon blushed even more, if it was possible, as Tagiru smirked looking at the two. The two digimon were blushing furiously, it looked as if their faces were about to explode, as they tried to get what Tagiru said to them out of their heads but it only made it worse.

"What did you even say to them Tagiru?" Taiki asked

"I'd rather not say it out loud but I'll tell you." Tagiru said as he whispered what he said to Shoutmon and Gumdramon

"No wonder those two are like that, I think it's going to be a while before they can ever get that out of their heads and stop blushing." Taiki said smirking as Tagiru finished what he had said to Shoutmon and Gumdramon.

Cutemon couldn't help but to laugh at Shoutmon and Gumdramon's reactions, after overhearing what Tagiru had told them. He never had seen them, Shoutmon especially, that embarrassed before.

"Oh come on you two it's not that embarrassing, besides you shouldn't believe everything that Tagiru says anyway; he's not always right." Taiki said to the two digimon

"Hey that's not funny!" Tagiru shouted as the other laughed, even Shoutmon and Gumdramon couldn't resist laughing as both of their blushes started disappearing back to a slight one.

"I don't know though, Tagiru may be right this time." Taiki said smirking as both Shoutmon and Gumdramon's faces turned bright red once again.

"T-That's not funny!" Shoutmon and Gumdramon shouted

"It's funny to see both of you so embarrassed," Cutemon said

"W-Whatever," Gumdramon stuttered

Cutemon giggled, he never thought that the King and Wild Child of the Digital World would've ended up falling in love with each other. The only question that he still had; is Tagiru right about what he said?

* * *

**We'll there you have it, the last chapter if the story. I kind of left it with a cliff hanger kind of. I'm not saying what Tagiru said so don't even ask, I will possibly do a sequel to this story and then I might mention what Tagiru said but for now I'm not saying a word about it. **

**Should I do a sequel to this story or not? That's my question for you guys, please read and review and tell me in the reviews and if I have time and I get enough people saying they want a sequel, I will post a sequel to this story and it might possibly be rated M. That's all I have to say, later guys.**


	8. Announcement

**Me: Hey Guys I'm back with a Big Announcment. I WILL be doing a sequel to this story, I was going to wait but if I wait too long I'll forget what I'm going to write. Yes it's going to be rated M and it kind of revolves around to what Tagiru said to Shoutmon and Gumdramon in the last chapter;I'm not going to tell anyone what it is until I start the story since that's what the sequel revolves around.**

**Gumdramon: You're not serious are you**

**Me: Are you really asking that? Of course I'm serious, and since it's going to be rated M, you and Shoutmon are going to have a lot of 'fun' in this next story.**

**Shoutmon: What do you mean by... *thinks for a second until the realization comes to him as he blushes* Wait you don't mean that your going to do that, are you?**

**Me: *smirks* Yep**

**Gumdramon: Do what? *Shoutmon whispers in his ear as he starts blushing also* Wait, What!?**

**Me: Yep, now I've got to go later.**


End file.
